


Reaction

by jlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After his death, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, philip is mentioned but not a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaurens/pseuds/jlaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Hamilton has had enough. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

Thump. Thump. Thump. The silence of Philip's death left room for every sound, and Alex thought his own heart would beat out of his chest. His first son. Gone. Philip was going to be just like him someday. He never imagined he would die. He never thought this. 

"Aim your gun towards the sky," he had told Philip. And that's exactly what he did but his mistake was giving that son of bitch Eacker the benefit of the doubt. Now his son was gone and it was his own damn fault. 

Setting his jaw and turning away, Alex stifles a sob and goes to support his wife. He needed to look strong for Eliza, even though their world just collapsed and was ripped out from under them. 

"Alexander." Eliza's voice was made of watery steel, like metal at the melting point. 

"Eliza...Eliza, I'm so sorry." Alex just kept murmuring her name over and over again. 

"How dare you?" She crossed to him. "How dare you send our son to die like that?" Visibly shaking with pure anger, she punches his shoulder with all the strength she can muster and honestly, it hurt probably more than it was worth, but it made her feel better.  

Alex pulls a hand to his shoulder and whispers, "I deserved that." He drops his head and his voice is barely heard, "This is all my fault." 

Eliza shudders and takes a step away from him. "This is all your fault! Why did you think that things were going to be okay? How could you have possibly thought that he would live?" 

Alex almost impossibly shrinks smaller and back away from her. "I know, I know."

"You killed our son! You killed him. You killed him." Eliza chokes back her tears to make room for her anger. "No, it wasn't bad enough that you cheated and lied and ruined our lives as it was! You had to kill our son too! This is all your fault. This is all your fault!" Eliza punches his shoulder again, 1, 2, 3. Alex shakes and steps towards her. 

"I know, I know." Eliza is rapid fire punching him now, screaming obscenities and sobbing. She can't get the words out fast enough. "You killed him you son of a bitch how could you how could you how could you?" With her final scream, it's unintelligible, it's just noise. 

She turns abruptly, runs from him and when he tries to follow, she grabs Alex's gun from Philip's hand and aims it at him. "Take one more step. I dare you." And with that, she's left him on his knees.


End file.
